


A Toast to the New Year

by PlutoWillAlwaysBeAPlanet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica and Peggy are great sisters, Begone 2017, Eliza is shy, F/F, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoWillAlwaysBeAPlanet/pseuds/PlutoWillAlwaysBeAPlanet
Summary: It's December 31st of 2017, and Eliza Schuyler is spending it with her favourite people. Her sisters, and the breathtakingly beautiful Maria Lewis. Will she finally make a move? Will she change her tomorrow?





	A Toast to the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was originally going to post this on New Year's, but I didn't end up finishing this and I stumbled upon this and read it again and thought it was worthy of publishing. Enjoy the Marliza! 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, this is short, and the formatting might be weird in some places. I wrote this on my phone and the indents were weird, but I tried to fix it all.

“Begone, 2017!” Peggy shouted, raising her glass of champagne too soon, twenty minutes away from midnight. A bit of the bubbly liquid sloshed onto her dress, but Peggy ignored it. Angelica, on the other hand, didn’t.

“Margarita, you got champagne on your dress!” She moved to try and eradicate the liquid from her younger sister’s garments but was stopped by a whining Peggy.

“Angelicaa...Not now…” They fought over the spilt liquid, Maria and Eliza politely ignoring them. Eliza slumped back down on the grassy hill, staring up at the stars that presented themselves quite prominently. Maria joined her, both women sitting in comfortable silence. Well, almost silence, seeing as Angelica and Peggy were still arguing over the champagne and whether not she should change.

“I don’t want to miss New Years!” Peggy retorted to Angelica’s comment on her changing clothes. Angelica rolled her eyes, groaning in annoyance.

“You won’t miss New Years, I assure you!” Peggy remained doubtful, insisting that she stay and not miss midnight, the fireworks that came with it. Eliza shifted so she lay on her side, looking at Maria as the other girl was humbly gazing at the stars. She couldn't help but admire the other girl. She seemed to be extraordinarily calm, almost all of the time. Eliza closed her eyes as she reminisced amongst the late nights in Maria's cafe, quietly falling asleep while the other girl hummed along to the jazzy tunes emanating from the kitchens. Sometimes, through the sliver of vision Eliza had through her half-closed eyes, she could spy Maria dancing. Dancing like no one was there. Eliza smiled, watching until she fell asleep. She loved to imagine that Maria danced because she felt comfortable enough with Eliza. That, someday, she would invite Eliza to dance with her, too. She would always wake up sometime later to Maria's gentle touch, whispering in her ear that they needed to head back. 

“It's time for us to leave, Lizzie. Don't you want to go back to the comfort of your home?” Eliza would only groan in response, refusing to open her eyes and be faced with the harsh light of the cafe. She wanted to stay and unconsciously listen to jazz, knowing Maria was still wide awake and silently dancing next to her. 

“Don't you want to snuggle into your comfortable, silky sheets?”  _ But I'm already  _ _ comfortable. I'm with you.  _ Eliza wished she had said it, though she cherished her friendship with Maria too much to let her feelings be known. 

“Look at us. It's New Years, and just like last year we have no one to kiss when the  clock strikes midnight. I hope this year won't be like the last one.” Peggy murmured, though loud enough for them all to hear. She grumpily sipped her champagne, mumbling under her breath about the horrid year that was 2017. 

“Don't worry, Peggs. New year, new start. This one will be better than the last. 

Just because we don't have some man to kiss doesn't mean that this year will be shit. Besides, we're independent women! We don't need a man!” Angelica threw her arm over Peggy’s shoulder and they toasted, their glasses high, the moonlight seeping through the translucent glass and shining on Maria's face, framing her head like a halo. God, she was beautiful. Eliza bit her lip, trying to look away but to no avail. 

“Two more minutes! I hope everyone's ready to get shit-faced!” Peggy shrieked, 

Eliza giggling at her sister's enthusiasm. Maria closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before turning to Eliza. It was too late for the other girl to turn away, act nonchalant and as if she was not gazing at Maria's beautiful form framed by the twinkling of the stars and the iridescent glow of the moonlight. 

“You know, it's already the new year in Europe.” She spoke softly, slowly, carefully choosing every word as if to taste it in her mouth until she decided the flavour was just right. Eliza resisted the temptation to close her eyes once more and soak up the graceful voice of Maria Lewis. Resisted the temptation to reach out and brush the strand of stray hair that fell just at the edge of Maria's gentle brown eyes. Instead, Eliza resorted to acting like she always did. Friendly, amiable on the outside though her heart was aching on the inside. But nobody needed to know her inner turmoil, her rancid thoughts and longings. 

“It's strange.” Eliza murmured, blinking slowly. “How the world works.” She shifted her position slightly so her face was more aimed at the sky, the stars, the moon, the new year. 

“One minute!” Peggy yelled, breaking the finesse of the intimate moment shared between the two girls. The suspense was evident in Peggy’s voice, Angelica nudging her sister with a wide smile, the two laughing (slightly intoxicated) like there was no tomorrow. There was always a tomorrow, it just was not the same as today. There was one chance to make a difference in the day you resided in currently, and once you made that difference there was truly no knowing what tomorrow holds. Eliza was usually too reserved to stand out and take that chance, the chance that would change her tomorrow. She favoured making conscious decisions, weighing her options and the outcomes. Most of the time she opted not to follow in the path her decisions laid out for her, instead politely rejecting her heart's desire. She would end the year on a similar note as the previous years. Longing for someone she knew she would never obtain. 

“We've got thirty more seconds, wish 2017 goodbye!” Angelica spoke this time, Peggy glowering at her, irritated from the lack of spotlight. 

“ _ I’m  _ the announcer!” She complained, though it was all in jest. Angelica just shrugged, the little amount of champagne left in her cup sloshing out and landing on her blue jeans. Peggy snorted, her face turning red as she laughed so hard at the irony that no sound was coming out of her mouth. Eliza ignored them, with a smile on her face. She closed her eyes, silently counting her blessings for the remaining thirty seconds. 

“Five,” Angelica and Peggy spoke in unison, rocking side to side.  _ My sisters. What would I ever do without them?  _

“Four,” Peggy squealed, a second before Angelica, who scolded her playfully, claiming they were supposed to speak together.

_ My friends. They've helped me through thick and thin. When family could not understand.  _

“Three!” The sisters said together, looking around in excitement.  _ My health. I  _

_ could be dying right now.  _

“Two!” Peggy bounced slightly in apprehension, finally unable to take it anymore, 

she stood, Angelica following her with a groan. 

_ My job. I make good money. An accomplishment, right?  _

“One!”  _ Maria Lewis.  _

“Zero.” Eliza’s eyes opened suddenly at the sound of a smooth voice next to her. 

She turned only to be halted by hands on her cheeks, breath against her skin, lips against her own.  _ Maria Lewis.  _ Eliza realized this year was going to be much better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, it was quite short but I felt that it didn't need to be longer. The next thing I post will be Lams. Most likely. Sorry for all the Marliza, but I just find their relationship easy to write about. Next thing will be Lams! And will most likely be a one-shot.


End file.
